Terminate Her
by Stardust-Memory
Summary: The Titans are off to a gig, but who are these strange people with the giant robot and who are the guys trying to destroy Starfire? Crossover fic!
1. Preparing For Fun

Hello there my happy shiney peoples! This is a strange idea that popped into my head at 2am this morning after cramming Titans eps into my head since 11pm! Enjoy!

* * *

Terminate Her

"Right guys the gig is in two hours, I want everyone ready in an hour."

Robin called to the team currently lounging in the main room; a red and purple blur sped past him in the form of Starfire followed closely by a green blur in the form of BeastBoy. Raven slowly levitated herself to her room while Cyborg was intent on finishing his race on the GameStation first. Robin left him to it as he went to get ready himself.

1 Hour later

Robin stood in the main room, he wore black jeans and a white shirt with black tribal symbols on the sleeves and chest, on his feet were simple pair of black trainers. And of course he still wore his mask.

Cyborg walked in and sat on the sofa, he wore blue jeans and a plain black shirt also on his feet was a pair of black trainers.

Raven was next to come in, she wore a black cami and a pair of fitted black jeans, around her neck was a studded chocker and on her feet she wore a pair of black DM's just to complete her look.

Starfire was next she flew through the doorway gracefully and landed next to Raven, she wore a knee length black skirt with slits either side up to the tops of her legs, a lilac cami and knee high leather boots.

Eventually BeastBoy arrived he was wearing black jeans and a black and blue flamed shirt on his feet he wore white trainers.

They piled into the T-Car and were soon on their way to Steel City to meet up with the Titans East then party until the sun came up, in theory.

Within 45 minutes the T-Car pulled up outside the Titans East Tower, they waited outside for the others.

BumbleBee was first to arrive, she wore a blue denim knee length skirt, a white cami and white trainers.

Next was AquaLad he wore blue jeans and a plain white shirt on his feet were black trainers.

Then was Speedy, he wore stone coloured jeans and a black shirt with a barbed wire pattern around the sleeve rims and the bottom of the shirt, he also wore black trainers. And of course his mask.

And last but not least Mas and Menos, Mas was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt while Menos was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt, both wore white trainers.

"Are we ready to party?"

BeastBoy yelled and began to dance around; the other titans shook their heads in embarrassment.

Robin looked over to the arena and a shocked look came over his face, there was a giant robot standing in the parking lot.

"Ummm guys?"

He said pointing at it. The Easts looked at it and smiled.

"Its ok they're here for the gig all the way from Jersey City, they're kinda cool two guys, a girl and a creepy old guy. We met them earlier."

BumbleBee replied.

* * *

Have you worked out who the two guys, girl and creepy old guy are yet? 


	2. First Kiss?

Here we go guys finally chapter two!

Thanks to:

TAS14 - Genius? wow ive never ever been called that thanks

Ocelot The Revolver - You got it didnt leave much to the imagination did i?

Jurodan - Nope the Glort havent been to Tameran...Yet they might do not sure yet.

Hotshot45 - I plan to continue this damn idea wont let me sleep > 

RenegadeWarrior - I know having lots of characters can be a bind but it can also be a blessing later on ;-)

Hope you enjoy this sort i know but it had to end at a certain point, all will be revealed soon i promise!

* * *

Robin looked at the machine for a minute longer before realising it wouldn't cause an immediate threat, he shrugged as he and his friends began the short walk to the arena. 

BeastBoy jumped around like a small child the entire walk there, each time he jumped he narrowly avoided a smack on the back of the head from Raven.

'Thhhwack!'

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! RAVEN!"

BeastBoy squealed loudly.

Raven found herself grinning like a Cheshire cat who got the cream. Cyborg was almost on the floor in stitches as he saw the indignant look on BeastBoy's face.

Finally they arrived at the arena, and of course being the local heroes meant they didn't have to pay (see it's got some perks!). They then made their way to the front of the crowd, except for BeastBoy and Cyborg who ran to find the food court to see if they really sold Tofudogs or not.

The crowds of people seemed to part like the ocean as they walked to the front, it was eerie but cool at the same time.

They soon came crashing back around them as BeastBoy and Cyborg fought to get to the rest of them.

After ten minutes the first band came on, greeted the crowd and Titans then began to play and play it loud!

Everyone began to dance along, really losing themselves in the music. Robin turned to look at Starfire; he smiled as he saw her trying to dance along to the music.

He took her hand then spun her round. Her smile encouraged him to move in closer. He placed his other hand on her hip as their bodies continued to move to the beat. Star raised her and Robin's arms in the air their hands still firmly clasped, while her other hand was on his arm.

BeastBoy glanced over at them and smiled, he nudged Cyborg who grinned. And then laughed as he saw what Mas and Menos were up to. Being so small it gave them a perfect view up the skirts of many unsuspecting girls; the two young boys were redder than a tomato. While Speedy and AquaLad were trying their hardest to impress any girls who happened to catch their eyes.

Raven was dancing with her eyes closed to drown out the lovey dovey scenes and immature actions going on around her. Poor Bee was attempting to get Cyborg to loosen up and dance with her but failing miserably, his cheeks were flushed with red.

A blond girl lost her footing and fell knocking into Star. She fell forward her hand reaching to steady herself on Robin, instead the two of them ended up in a heap on the floor, as Star landed her lips landed against Robin. Both looked at each other eyes wide open. Star quickly righted herself then ran to the toilets, leaving a very confused embarrassed Robin in her wake.

Starfire looked in the mirror her normal orangey complexion was tinged with red; her fingers lightly touched her lips. She had kissed Robin it wasn't how she had imagined her first kiss to be but it was great nonetheless.

After five minutes of frantic thinking and day-dreaming she exited the ladies room.

"Stay where you are girl you must die!"

Star looked up to see four large men dressed in biker leathers wearing bandanas, one had a strange weapon pointed at her forehead. She could see the sight of three lasers marking out the target.

She looked on in panic as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Terminate Her!"

* * *

BTW the blond girl is moi!

Accidently on purpose lost my footing looks around whistling hehehe it had to be done!

Next chapter should be up soon its forming in my twisted little mind nicely. Thank you for reading please R+R


	3. Squid like enemies

Hello its me again

I can't believe the response im getting for this! Who knew an idea at 2am would prove so popular?

Thanks to:

nunofyorbiz: How twisted is my mind? looks around room at 50 gundam figures and giant Origin poster hmmmmmmmmm i'd say twisted enough to be disowned by my brother LOL!

starfirelynn69: Yup im from England made it too obvious didn't i? oh well hope you enjoy more of my madness!

Ocelot The Revolver: Hope this chappie answers your question i suggest watching the megas ep Terminate Her, it will help greatly with understanding this!

* * *

"STARFIRE!"

Robin screamed as he entered the Food Court to see the four men closing in on her one with a gun pointed at her head. He grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at them, it just happened to be a jug of water.

The water hit the man holding the gun, his entire body flickered then he became a green squid-like alien, quickly he tapped a button on his wrist and his image righted itself.

A red-headed girl wearing black trousers and a black cami positioned herself in-between Starfire and the alien men creatures. She spoke to them.

"So this is how you conquer worlds now, Gorrath? Attacking an innocent, unarmed girl?"

One of the men smiled evilly and replied.

"Yes!"

The red-head got into a fighting stance. Robin ran over to Starfire and the girl, he also positioned himself in front of Starfire. He glanced at the other girl.

"Friends of yours?"

She smiled.

"Try mortal enemies; now get her out of here quickly!"

He shook his head and readied himself in a fighting stance. The girl smiled again then charged at the men her fists and legs flailing. Robin got over his surprise and joined her in beating down the men.

The girl then grabbed the one she had spoken too and started to shake him for answers.

"Spill it Gorrath what are you hoping to achieve by destroying this girl?"

The thing known as Gorrath grinned with satisfaction as he snatched a gun from the floor and fired.

Robin didn't usually believe in God but he found himself thanking him a thousand times as Starfire dodged the laser that flew from the gun.

A boy in a black jacket, green hoody and jeans walked over to the girl.

"Kiva what are you doing?"

She glared at him from under her fringe.

"Jamie where have you been? The Glorft are here!"

Jamie looked around the room then at the pile on the floor, he looked confused.

"Where? Them? Ummm Kiva they aren't the Glorft if you haven't noticed they aren't green and squid like!"

Kiva slapped her forehead in amazement.

"Foolish Earther! I will be rid of you!"

Gorrath punched Kiva in the stomach then retreated from the room with his men. Robin propped her up looking concerned.

"Can someone please explain what on earth is going on here please?"

He asked. Kiva got up and dusted herself down as Jamie looked in wonder at Robin and Starfire but mainly at Starfire. Who found his stares quite unnerving and hid behind Robin as he and Kiva stood.

"Yo! Guys where are my nachos?"

A large blonde guy wearing a white t-shirt and red checked shirt minus the sleeves and blue jeans. He looked from Kiva to Jamie, from Jamie to Starfire, from Starfire to Robin and back to Kiva.

"Coop! The Glorft are here!"

Kiva and Jamie yelled, well Kiva yelled Jamie kinda squealed.

"So you didn't get my nachos?"

"COOP!"

Kiva yelled. He winced at her tone in her voice.

"Ok, Ok no nachos. Man can't I go anywhere without those Squids ruining everything!"

Robin was getting very agitated at this point; he still knew nothing about the situation.

"Hey! What's going on here! Why did those things want to kill Starfire and how do you know those things!"

Robin almost exploded as he tried not to yell at these people who were taking it all in their stride.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 3 hope you all liked/understood it! the rest of the titans will feature more in the next chapter but i couldnt work around getting them in for this one. Thanks for reading please review 


End file.
